


Mr Ross’s Magical Ragtime Band of Renegades

by MontglaneChess



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontglaneChess/pseuds/MontglaneChess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ryan ross is down the rabbit hole.</p><p>a poetical synopsis for lady_stargazer's story: <br/>(i am lazarus, come from the dead) // multiband // (Alice in Wonderland AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Ross’s Magical Ragtime Band of Renegades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Stargazer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lady_Stargazer).



spencer-the-magical-cat creature/three wishes, best buys and double-dog dares/drinking whiskey and jac/with red queen Audrey/and the rest of our Academy/we're in a rush (white one remix)/but we've got timesmiths with wicked green thumbs/backing our Carolingian sir knight/sexxual synergy from double-helixed cheshire company/sunshine from her hair, silver in their opium lair/god save the queens/god save the queens/gotta keep on movin'/just south of Anywhere/five a.m. he's back again/don't mind the uppers down the rabbit hole/he wants to live, yes, and her dark eyes call him close/but he has to keep on moving/they're on the road/ selling salvation by seas of mercury/this prophecy proves quicksilver dreams/under the sun, there's nothing new (though they're always losing someone, yes, the mad march hare)/they're having tea parties at dusk/drowning in siren's song/having eaten all the marshmallows/ and singing like a motherfucker/humming hallelujahs when we find our perfect fourth/just. like. home/

come and save the world with us, boy.


End file.
